


I'll Always Be With You

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, but its also bittersweet cause of what happens for the rest of the episode, its fluffy, pre-episode emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Looks at the events of Scully's moment with Emily before Mulder walks into the care home.
Relationships: Dana Scully & Emily Sim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I'll Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic- a thing I rarely say- and I hope you all do to. I took some obvious liberties with this such as when the hearing is supposed to happen (cause I haven't got a clue) I put it in a few weeks before the first scene so it would give Scully a reason to go to Emily.

He’s otherwise preoccupied when the phone rings. Almost tipping over the edge as moans emanate from the TV, accompanied with the not so decent thoughts of his partner in this head, he nearly lets it ring right on through.

But it could be her.

The phone had rang before and whilst nobody had spoken on the other side, Mulder was certain it had been her.

So, he answers. And quickly mutes the TV.

“Mulder,” he answers in greeting.

“Mulder, it’s me.” He smiles at the sound of Scully’s voice. 

“Hey, Scully. How’s vacation at your brother’s going?” He settles back into the cushions, allowing his hand to resume its original task as she speaks. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“It’s okay. Nice to be elsewhere.” She pauses then, as if choosing her words carefully. “Mulder, I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead,” he says, shutting his eyes and getting ready to lie back and listen to Scully talk for however long.

She tells him about the Roberta Sim case, a topic that immediately has him stopping in his actions. He coughs uncomfortably, wiping his hands and tucking himself back into his pants.

He’s not a weirdo.

There’s a moment where Scully asks what it is he’s doing.

“Er…nothing,” he stumbles, proceeding to turn off the video, as well. “You were saying?” 

There’s a few seconds of silence on the other end before she continues.

“They were both killed. And there’s another thing…They have a little girl.”

Mulder listens are she tells him about Emily, about how she thought she was her sister’s daughter. That was, until Christmas Day.

Christ, what a present.

He’s as dumbfounded and confused as Scully is. They took her ova, he’s sure of that. How can this child be Scully’s?

“Mulder, I need you to do something for me,” Scully says.

“Anything.”

“I didn’t give birth to this child, Mulder, that I’m sure of. Can you try and find out who did?”

Mulder wonders for a moment how he could possibly do that. From the sounds of it, this kid is important to someone and Mulder knows that information on her isn’t going to be an easy task to find.

But he’s never denied Scully anything since meeting her and he’s not about to start now.

“I’ll try,” he says. “Do you want me to fly over, Scully?”

Another silence passes and Mulder waits, hoping she’ll say yes. He’s got questions of his own and, more than that, he’s missed her.

“Yes,” she finally answers. “I’ll probably be at the County Children’s Centre.”

They hang up after saying they’re goodbyes. Mulder sighs. There’s an even smaller Scully out there, he thinks. For some reason, the thought brings a smile to his face.

With another sigh, he picks up the phone again and hopes Frohike is up for some hacking.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She does wait a few days before going to see her. Had tried to enjoy the last few days of her vacation, of undivided time with her family.

Not that it’s really been undivided.

But it’s also her last day. Tomorrow, she’ll be heading back to DC and who knows when she’ll get to see Emily again.

“How has she been?” Scully asks the social worker at the desk.

Scully can see her daughter. Separated by a door, she’s so close.

It’s the first time she’ll look upon Emily as her daughter. It still hadn’t sunk in yet, even after her conversation with Mulder.

“She’s quiet. Good,” the social worker tells her. “She hasn’t made any friends yet but it won’t be long before that happens.” Scully smiles, still looking into the hall. “May I ask why you’re here. I was told the case was closed.”

Scully turns back to the other woman and thinks for a moment. She’d hadn’t really came up with a reason to come here, it was just something she wanted to do, one last time.

“Um…” she thinks, then remembers something. “I gave Emily my necklace to wear the day she came here. I leave tomorrow and I’ll need it back.” 

The social worker accepts the excuse, smiling, she leads Scully into the hall where Emily sits alone, colouring.

“Emily,” the social worker calls. “You have a visitor.”

The little girl looks up from her colouring and upon seeing Scully, a massive, infectious smile breaks out across her face.

“I’ll leave you two,” the woman says.

Scully smiles her thanks and walks towards Emily. Uncaring for the dirty floor, she sit down across from her.

“Hey, Em. What you colouring?”

She doesn’t look up as she answers. “A potato.” Scully laughs in response then just finds herself staring.

Her daughter.

She never thought it would ever happen. Never thought she’d see a little person that she created sitting opposite her. It was a pipe dream. The wishes of a child playing with dolls.

All a sudden, the answers didn’t matter. How Emily came to be wasn’t a question she should be asking. Emily is here. Emily is hers. It doesn’t matter what made her so, the fact still remained that Scully was her mother.

But that how still lingered in her mind, regardless. Especially if someone was out there, going out of their way to keep Emily’s existence a secret.

Emily glances up at her, then searches through the stack of paper under her colouring. She pulls out a piece, grabs a blue crayon and puts them in front of Scully.

Scully smiles and look down towards the paper. A cartoon dog stares back at her. She’s feel a pang in her chest as the thought of Queequeg appears in her mind.

They could have been a family; She, Emily, Queequeg…Just one more piece missing.

Scully looks back to Emily who is none the wiser.

Would you have liked Queequeg, Emily? 

She’d never know.

She swallows the lump in her throat and picks up the crayon, considers colouring, then stops and looks back to Emily; her face scrunched up in concentration as she tries her best to stay in the lines.

Mulder would no doubt say she was fully the same face Scully pulls.

Mulder…She wishes he had been on this case with her. Maybe she should have went through with calling him the first time.

She turns her attention back to Emily.

“Emily…” she begins and Emily hums, still focused on her colouring. “I have to go tomorrow.”

The girl stops colouring and looks up, her expression one of complete loss and Scully is suddenly reminded of how many people this child has already lost; her mother, her father, Scully…Any sense of normalcy and familiarity she’d come to known.

“I’ll be back in a few days, I can come see you then.”

The hearing was two weeks away. They could persuade the judge that Scully was fit enough to be a mother, that she was willing to sacrifice everything she worked towards for the past decade. All to spend the rest of her life with this child. And then she can give Emily an even better gift.

“I don’t want you to go…” Emily says, her eyes welling up with tears.

It breaks Scully’s heart and she shuffles closer, brings the girl towards her in an embrace, potato and dog forgotten to the side.

“I know,” Scully comforts as Emily pushes her tiny head into her chest. “But the days will go really fast and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Why do you have to go?” Emily mumbles.

“Because I don’t live here,” Scully answers but Emily just clutches her closer.

It hurts. It hurts that Scully can’t just take her back to DC and it all be resolved. 

With a sigh, she says, “Emily, look at me.”

Emily brings her head away from Scully’s chest, her blue eyes are bright with tears, her cheeks red and snot falling out of her nose. And pouting, Scully doesn’t miss the pout.

“What do you say that you keep hold of my necklace and then you know I’ll always be with you.” Emily looks down as Scully gently tugs on the necklace. She looks to be thinking for a second, then nods. Pleased, Scully smiles.

“Oh, there’s something else I want you to know, too,” Scully adds, remembering.

“What?” Emily asks, wiping the snot away from her nose with her sleeve.

“I have a friend called Mulder who will be coming over soon. And, you want to know a secret?” 

Emily nods, moving closer so Scully can whisper into her ear.

“I think you’re going to like him.” 

“Do you like him?” Emily asks.

Scully smiles, a nods. “Yeah, I do. Want to know another secret?”

Emily nods enthusiastically.

“I like him more than he thinks I do. But you can’t tell him that, it’s our secret. Promise?” Scully holds out her pinkie finger towards Emily.

Emily looks at it, then wraps her own tinier pinkie around Scully’s and smiles brightly.

Yeah, Scully would sacrifice everything for this.


End file.
